


A Fantastic Fellowship Of Fandoms Poem

by Bugsyboo1313



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, General Poetry, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsyboo1313/pseuds/Bugsyboo1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I created this poem based on certain fandoms that I like most in my life. They are (in order):<br/>-The Hobbit<br/>-Lord of the Rings<br/>-Harry Potter<br/>-The Hunger Games<br/>-Doctor Who<br/>-BBC Sherlock</p><p>Please don't claim this poem as your own, but you are allowed to share it with friends. Please comment and let me know how you think my writing is!!! Hope you like it!!! Thanks!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fantastic Fellowship Of Fandoms Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I created this poem based on certain fandoms that I like most in my life. They are (in order):  
> -The Hobbit  
> -Lord of the Rings  
> -Harry Potter  
> -The Hunger Games  
> -Doctor Who  
> -BBC Sherlock
> 
> Please don't claim this poem as your own, but you are allowed to share it with friends. Please comment and let me know how you think my writing is!!! Hope you like it!!! Thanks!!!

A Fantastic Fellowship of Fandoms Poem

 

“It began long ago,”

“In a hole in the ground,”

A little hobbit named Bilbo,

His unexpected journey abound.

The light of Durin’s Day, a map and a key,

Would open the door of the home it used to be.

The dwarves of Erebor,

Dragon fire in the sky,

The war would soon end,

Thus the hobbit said goodbye.

 

Fifty years later,

The story goes on,

The Fellowship was formed,

Their friendships were strong.

Sauron was defeated,

The Fellowship almost failed,

And at the Grey Havens,

There came an end to Frodo’s tale.

 

The Boy Who Lived,

A wizard at heart,

Even the dark Lord Voldemort,

Couldn’t tear his love for family apart.

He had Ron and Hermione,

We loved him as a friend,

If you stuck with Harry,

Until the very end.

 

In the forest of District 12,

Katniss and Gale were the hunters at hand,

War broke out before so everyone ran,

And thus The Hunger Games began.

At the reaping it was Primrose’s name,

But Katniss took her place in the games,

She went to the capitol and fought instead,

And ended up loving the boy with the bread.

 

The big blue police box that travels in time,

“Bowties are cool,” “Allonz-y!” “That’s fantastic!”

His name is “The Doctor” and Rose asks “Doctor Who?”

The most evil villains are the Daleks and Cybermen too.

All the companions come and go,

Monsters, what are you, friend or foe?

When The Doctor isn’t certain he usually says “well…”

Where he’s going in space? No one will be able tell.

 

Sherlock and John,

The detective and blogger,

Solving cases in London,

And Moriarty? The bomber.

John was so alone in the Reichenbach fall,

After Sherlock Holmes had jumped from the wall,

The blood on the pavement was a deep shade of red,

John Watson shed tears, “Sherlock, please don’t be dead.”

 

Bilbo and Frodo greeted death with a bright light,

The Mad Man and Girl on Fire both survived their fights,

Don’t worry, Sherlock didn’t die when he fell,

So in the end, “All was well.”

 

I know this poem might be a bit random,

But keep believing and loving your fandoms,

“Real or not real,” This is this end,

“Real,” and that was my message to send


End file.
